


Boredom fought with the help of a Doctor

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Smettila di guardare il telefono, ogni tanto ladri e assassini stanno a casa loro a guardare la televisione. Ora vieni qua e guardiamo Doctor Who.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom fought with the help of a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Non indovinerete mai per che cosa l'ho scritta.

Sherlock guarda con snervo il cellulare, e il fatto di non vederlo illuminarsi non gli va affatto a genio.  
“Sherlock?” Gli occhi chiari del detective si spostano verso John, seduto sul divano con le gambe stese sul tavolino. “Smettila di guardare il telefono, ogni tanto ladri e assassini stanno a casa loro a guardare la televisione. Ora vieni qua e guardiamo Doctor Who.”   
Sherlock sbuffa, roteando gli occhi al soffitto, ma si arrende al fatto che probabilmente non riceverà nessuna chiamata da Lestrade per quella giornata, per cui si butta sul divano affianco al dottore, le ginocchia al petto e lo sguardo tutto fuorché rilassato. John gli accarezza una coscia, sorridendogli.   
Lo odia un po’.  
“Chiamerà. Più tardi, domani. Devi trovare altri modi per sopravvivere alla noia.”  
“La televisione non è un buon metodo.”  
“Lo è se guardi la cosa giusta. E adesso fai da bravo e impara qualcosa dal Dottore.”  
Sherlock si volta, mordendogli una spalla. Se potesse potrebbe staccargliela; ma John non fa altro che poggiare la testa sulla sua, tamburellando la sigla del telefilm sulla coscia, per cui si arrende a passare tre terribili quarti d’ora seduto a non far niente, ad ascoltare la voce stridula del Dottore alla tv e il respiro di John che gli accarezza la testa.


End file.
